Aftermath
by psychedelic sky
Summary: waaaah, I can't make up my mind... I think i'll just make it all about the twins.. yah... mann...


**DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own Vampire knight... you don't have to shove it on my face, I feel bad already.....**

**okay, here goes attempt number 2!!!! enjoy!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

_by Psychedelic Sky_

There was a time when Ichiru thought that everything could go back the way it had been. Before everything became a mess. Ichiru had sufficient amount of idealism to make him think that Zero could be saved and all this could end. However, once again, he had been wrong. Nothing would ever be the same again.

After the "battle with Rido", the cross academy had resumed its original pace. Still with the overly-optimistic chairman and his strong belief in pacifism. Kuran Kaname was still there, heading the dorm. Yuuki moved to the night class and Yori took her position as the day class prefect. The exterior of the academy was rebuilt and it still remained a high-class private school. The vampires made it look like nothing ever happened AND everyone believed the latter. This would have been something that was agreeable for Ichiru if only Zero would wake up.

* * *

All the nobles knew that the fight with Rido ended even before the real disaster struck. Zero wanted to kill all vampires, the vampires were being attacked by vampire hunters and vampire hunters were being slaughtered by other vampires. All these were just aftermaths of Rido's attack. It was a cycle of destruction that grew and grew and grew, endlessly bringing pain to those involved by heart-and for Zero's case, his mind too**-. **He _ate_ his brother and fought the person who had helped him recover from his first loss. But nonetheless, Zero was up for a bloodbath and at that time nobody was strong enough to stop him except the vampire hunters and they did. They stopped Zero. They stopped his motives and the flow of his life.

* * *

Ichiru sat beside Zero's bed. He gazed at his twin's peaceful face and wondered if he'll ever see Zero's eyes again. It's been two months since Zero was shot and Ichiru was found alive. Ichiru had seen it himself, the way Zero was shot by the vampire hunters. He was being carried by another hunter and when they got out of the dungeons, he heard a gunshot and he saw his twin fall to the ground. It wasn't the most merciful scenario and it was something engraved in Ichiru's mind. It will play on and on even if Zero wakes up. Something inside him snapped at that time and it felt like half of his being colapsed just like how Zero did against the concrete. Yes, it was an aweful sight. A duplicate of himself being shot numerously and continuously and red liquid spurting out of parted lips that could just as well be his.

"Zero, why don't you wake up?" He asked, as if it could convince his brother to open his eyes and go on with life as if nothing ever happened.

"Everyone thought you were the stronger twin. I even thought that too... You left me alive that day. You attaked the vampires and you left me alive. They found me, I was dying but I was still alive. They found me then you got shot." Ichiru took off his shoes and lay beside his brother's sleeping form. His chest moved to the rythm of his breathing. The younger twin pressed his face to Zero's chest, listening to the other's heartbeat. It would beat hard, then weak, hard then weak... and it was slow. It made Ichiru wince. He compared the color of his skin to that of Zero. Zero was definitely paler. There was more life flowing within him, it made him shudder.

"The doctor said you had a ruptured heart. They make you go through dialysis once a week because your kidneys shut down. They also give you blood transfusion once in a while to keep you... I dunno... Does it keep you alive?" He paused. " You lost weight. You don't eat. They don't want you to die."

Ichiru snuggled beside Zero again, pulling the sheets on the both of them. He shared his warmth with Zero.

* * *

The next day, the chairman started his day with his morning duties. He visited The twins in their room. They were laying beside each other again and Ichiru was asleep. Kaien Cross took a syringe from the tray he had brought and stuck the needle on the vein in Ichiru's hand. The white-haired boy woke up.

"Don't worry Ichiru-kun, I just gave you your medicine. The nurse will help you to your wheelchair later on."

He did not say anything. He just left the room with a sigh_... It's a pity none of them survived._

* * *

**mann.. That was so random.. I love torturing the twins.. so much delight!  
****So, in the story, Zero got comatosed and Ichiru got traumatized, like physically incapacitated due to mental stress... but then Ichiru talks to his twin at night...just a random idea... done in like 15 minutes.. hahahahaha!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
